The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to methods of programming nonvolatile data storage devices.
Semiconductor memory devices may be implemented using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile data storage devices and nonvolatile data storage devices.
Volatile data storage devices lose data stored therein when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of volatile data storage devices include static random access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices. Nonvolatile data storage devices retain data stored therein even when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile data storage devices include read-only memory (ROM) devices, programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices, erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices, and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices. Flash memory devices may be classified into NOR flash memory devices and NAND flash memory devices.